


She's a Hufflepuff

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Witches, eyes meeting over school books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain blonde Hufflepuff catches Asha's eye in the Great Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 AU prompt - movie fusion
> 
> I wanted to do a Harry Potter-themed Drabble. This has notes of Asha/Margaery (unrequited), Margaery/Sansa (ambiguously one-sided?), and Asha/Myrcella. I tagged the second two because it seemed right.

Asha sits atop a table in the great hall, kicking her feet restlessly. Margaery sits a few feet away, pouring over an open book and sitting perilously close to the Ravenclaw girl with the auburn hair who had been assigned to their study group. She slides closer to the Stark girl as she explains their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

Asha has to bite her tongue to avoid making an offhand comment about how damn obvious Margaery is as she brushes over Sansa’s hand to point at an example. She swallows quickly to force away the jealousy that wells up inside her. It hardly matters though, Margaery is just a friend and Sansa is just another flavour of the sweet. 

In purposefully looking away, Asha accidentally makes eye contact with someone across the hall. She catches a blonde third-year staring at her, red rushing to her porcelain cheeks when she realizes that she has been caught.

Asha knows her. Everyone does. She is the child of the infamous dark witch Cersei, a Slytherin, and the headstrong Quidditch player Robert, a Gryffindor. They had all thought that she would be put in Slytherin like her older brother, Joffrey. But, instead, she wears a yellow tie around her neck. 

Still blushing, Myrcella finally gives Asha a small, bashful smile that is somehow brighter than her house colours. Myrcella may not be cunning or brave, like a Lannister or Baratheon, but she is something better. She is kind. She is a Hufflepuff.


End file.
